Two Sides of the Same Coin
by KatrinaWithAY
Summary: Sam and Bobby walk in on Dean and Cas having sex. Something easily mended... except when they didn't know that they were ever a thing. Very slashy at the beginning.


Dean groaned Castiel's name. He was positioned beneath the angel, who was deeply inserted into him. His erection was pressing into his lover's stomach and his hands were cupped on Cas's ass. A burst of pleasure ran through him as Cas pulled out and thrust back in. Dean let out a loud scream that started out as the beginning of Castiel's name and turned into a garbled mess of syllables meshed together.

He heard Castiel's ragged breath, feeling it on his sensitive skin. Cas groaned and planted a kiss on Dean's stomach.

The two of them paused briefly to catch their breath.

"Cas," Dean breathed. "I-" what he was saying was cut short by his angel thrusting his pelvis again, harder than before. The motion contained so much force that the angel's cock hit Dean's prostate.

Dean let out a scream of pure pleasure. Dean gripped his lover's posterior tightly and Cas thrust again and again, getting faster, harder with each push until-

"Dean!"

Castiel's ministrations stopped very suddenly and Dean's hands dropped from the angel's ass. He looked up at the room's newcomers. Bobby and Sam both had looks of shock on their faces.

"Well, this is awkward," Bobby said. His face was flushed and his eyes were darting around the room, trying not to look at the man he treated as his son nor the angel who frequently helped them out.

Dean grunted. He was so close. His cock was weeping precum and his breathing was uneven. From inside his scrotum, he could tell that Cas was in the same situation. He saw Sam shudder convulsively and flee the room, Bobby following close behind.

As soon as the door was closed behind the two, Cas pushed deeply into Dean again. Dean shuddered with pleasure and gripped his angel's butt cheeks again. It only took three more thrusts for Cas to come. Dean followed soon after, at the feeling of Cas's semen spilling into his ass.

Both came quietly, for Sam and Bobby's sakes. When both were flaccid again, Cas pulled out of Dean, causing both of them to wince in discomfort. He then took Dean's limp dick in his mouth and gingerly cleaned it of semen, licking his human's stomach and pelvic area lovingly until it was completely clean.

By the time he was finished, Dean's cock had perked up again in curiosity. It hadn't been meant as a sexual act, despite the fact that, by it's very nature it was.

Dean sat up on the bed so he was eye-to-eye with Castiel. He offered the angel a kiss, which was gladly accepted. They dressed each other lovingly, planting soft kisses on various places as they did so. It was the reverse of what they did when sex was taking place. It was more emotional than physical. It helped the two to be emotionally connected.

Before they opened the door to meet the opinions of Sam and Bobby, they gave each other each one last kiss, holding each other close and leaning their foreheads against the others'.

They didn't hold hands as they walked out. They were sure enough of each other that they didn't need to. And Sam and Bobby sure as hell didn't want to be reminded of what they had walked in on.

Bobby was sitting at his desk, immersed in research and Sam was sitting shell-shocked on the other side of the room. Bobby looked up when the couple entered the room, acknowledged their presence with a guttural noise in the back of his throat, and buried himself right back into his research. Sam remained silent and still. Dean looked over at Castiel, who shrugged.

After a few moments of tense and awkward silence, Dean clapped his hands on the armrests of his chair and stood up. He walked to the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge for himself. He held one up for Bobby, who nodded, and Sam, who made no movements. Dean shrugged. He knew that Cas wouldn't want one.

"So are we just going to ignore the huge elephant in the room?" Sam asked after a few more minutes of awkward silence. He was still perfectly still. The other three men looked over at him. Dean with a blush so furious that he looked like a tomato. Sam returned back to stewing in his own shock. Dean was starting to get seriously worried about him.

"There's no elephant, Sam," Castiel said matter-of-factly. "Perhaps what you saw Dean and I doing before has scarred your mind so badly that you have gone insane." He turned to Dean. "We might want to consider having him admitted." Dean held back a laugh.

"It's a figure of speech, Cas," he said lovingly.

"Ah. Another human idiom." The angel fell quiet. Dean watched him with love in his eyes until Bobby broke the silence by adding to Sam's question.

"What happened, there, boy? Since when do you go for the men?" Dean sighed.

"It's complicated," said slowly.

"Then get talking," Bobby commanded. Dean nodded. He looked over at Cas, who was contemplating the ceiling with that same expression that his face always held. It was so endearing. In fact, Dean loved the look on Castiel's face so much that he was doing all he could to keep from summoning him into the bedroom for round two. With Sam and Bobby sitting there watching the both of them intently, he couldn't. So he settled for resting his hand on top of Castiel's. The angel looked up at him and Dean saw in his eyes that Cas felt exactly the same way about him.

"I don't know how to explain it, exactly," Dean began, unsure of how he would tell the story. He wasn't entirely sure himself of what the story was. It had just happened. The pieces had fallen into place so perfectly and without any effort. Dean wondered if it wasn't fate, or destiny, or whatever you wanted to call it.

"I do," Cas interjected in his deep voice.

"Do tell," Bobby said, leaning back in his chair to listen.

"When I gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition, it created a bond between us. I became his protector. I would have done anything for Dean. I did do everything for him." Castiel wasn't explaining it as well as Dean would have liked. He didn't think that Bobby was going to understand why he was sleeping with a freaking angel.

"It started with a kiss," Dean said, cutting in front of Castiel in an attempt to save what little dignity he had left in Bobby's eyes. "One innocent, simple little kiss. I didn't think it would mean anything, but then everything snowballed. I couldn't help but fall in love with him."

"I, too, was hoping that nothing would come out of that kiss. The thought of divvying my loyalties between Heaven and a human was unthinkable." Castiel paused briefly and looked lovingly at Dean. "But after that first kiss, there was no going back." Dean grinned at his angel. It was true. The two of them reached out for each other's hands at the same time, both of their hearts so full of love that it hurt. The look that was shared between them didn't escape Bobby's notice. His eyebrows shot up as his eyes darted back and forth between the two of them.

"But how did you manage to be together in such an intimate way without Sam finding out?" Bobby asked, deciding to ignore what he had just seen in favor of getting answers. "I mean, you share a god damn room with him every night!" Dean and Cas shared a look. Neither wanted to bring up Ruby again, nor the whole Lucifer and Michael situation. But they owed it to Bobby and Sam to give them an explanation. After all, they had walked in on the two of them doing things that no brother wanted to see.

"Sam was out with Ruby a lot," Dean said uncomfortably. And when he wasn't, Cas would zap me out of the room and we would go do it somewhere else." Bobby nodded casually.

"I'd buy it," he said considerately. "Okay. I'm done. No more questions."

"Thank you, Bobby," Castiel said. "I appreciate your acceptance of what I am doing to the man you like to think of as your son."

Dean flushed with embarrassment.

"Okay," he said gruffly. "That's enough. You and I are going somewhere else."

"Why?" Castiel questioned with sincere curiosity.

"I don't want Bobby's head to explode." Castiel nodded uncomprehendingly. He didn't understand Human figures of speech. Dean dragged his beloved angel away from his family. They didn't need to know intimate details about their sex life. That was best kept to themselves.

"I think that Bobby took that well," Dean said casually when they were back in the bedroom. "Sam... He'll come around eventually. Once the shock wears off."

"Dean, you should know that I don't care whether or not your brother approves of what we're doing." Dean stared at Cas in disbelief. He had always thought that Cas cared about Sam. It hurt him to think that the two most important people in his life couldn't get along.

Then he noticed that Castiel's face was flushed, his breathing slightly increased. A quick glance below the angel's belt showed exactly what he meant.

"Oh," Dean breathed with relief and lust. "Yeah. I couldn't give a rat's ass." he leaned into Castiel and their lips met passionately for a brief moment.

"Dean," Cas said, pulling away with a curious look on his face. "Why would you give away the posterior of a rodent?" Dean smiled lovingly and shook his head.

"Human idiom. Don't worry about it." he grabbed Castiel and pulled him close, mashing their lips together passionately.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Cas said lustfully. He moved his lips down to suck on Dean's jaw.

The two went on for a few more rounds until Dean fell asleep immediately after Castiel brought him to completion. The angel was left to bask in the glory of Dean's post-coitus slumber. His face was so contented that the angel didn't care that he was left with an aching hard-on. It would fade eventually, as Castiel thought loving thoughts instead of lustful ones. Peaceful instead of passionate.

Bobby looked in on them when he heard Dean's light snoring coming from behind the door instead of their passionate screams in the throes of their lovemaking. Watching Cas look at Dean with such admiration and love, the old man couldn't help but think that the two were perfect for each other. Two sides of the same coin.


End file.
